Team Rocket
by JeiceTheEngineer
Summary: The story of when me and my friends join Team Rocket
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello, this is a Pokemon fanfic where me and my two friends join Team Rocket. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters except for me and my friends.**

It was a boring day, me and my two friends Ben and Tyler were in the park with our Pokemon, I had a Nidoran male, Ben had an Eevee and Tyler had a Sandshrew, My Nidoran walked up to me and he looked quite tired, it was understandable however because we had been there for about two hours, "Hey guys we should probably head to the pokemon center Nidoran's all tuckured out" I said, they both looked at me and nodded for there Pokemon were tired to. We arrived at the Pokemon center about ten minutes later, My Nidoran was fast asleep, however Ben and Tylers Pokemon were about half asleep, I didn't put Nidoran in a Pokeball because he likes the outdoors, when he's awake he either sits on my shoulder or my head, Nurse joy led us to our rooms, I took one pillow off my bed and put it on the floor My Nidoran to sleep on, after that I went to bed myself, hoping that Team Rocket would approve me and my friends.

 **In the Morning**

I woke up to my Nidoran poking me for some reason "What is Nido? And what's that note you have?" It was a black envelope with a red R on it, it took me a couple of seconds to realise that was a letter from Team Rocket, after I realised I leaped out of Bed to tell Ben and Tyler, "Guys wake up, I got a letter from Team Rocket!", "Well what are you waiting for? Read it" Said Ben.

 **Letter**

Dear Morgan,

I am pleased to inform you that you and your friends have been accepted to Team Rocket, you must go to celadon city and enter the arcade, there you will see one of our Grunts he will give you your uniforms and direct you to Giovanni where you will get your first mission, Good Luck.

 **End of Letter**

"Oh my God we got accepted!" We all celebrated for about ten minutes, then set off for Celadon City where they will recieve there first Mission.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed review and follow this story, it will be greatly appreciated (Unless its hate comments) Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello, welcome to the second chapter of Team Rocket, Enjoy!**

Me and my friends were walking through some sort of street or road, whatever you want to call it, all we knew was we were close to celadon city, "Wow, long journey this has been" said Ben whiping sweat from his forehead, "We're just over halfway, so still got a while" I said, I wasn't sweating but I was tired, "Guys can we sit down for minute?" asked Tyler sitting on a rock with his sandshrew next to him, "Nidoran, Nidoran" I didn't really understand him but I'm guessing he was agreeing with Tyler, "Fine, we'll rest for a few minutes" I said. After about 5 minutes we set off again for Celadon, our Pokemon were enjoying the sunlight as they ran around us playing, "Hey Tyler, why did you get a sandshrew?" I asked him, I never really saw the point of sandshrew except for his evolution, "Well to be honest, he is quite a fun Pokemon, and his evolution is Badass, why did you get your Nidoran?" Tyler asked me, " I rescued him, he was a stray, abandoned by his previous trainer, I felt bad for him so I took him home with me, fed him, we've been pals ever since, isn't that right Nido?" "Nidoran, Nidoran!". The main thing I was wandering about is why did Ben have an Eevee, "Hey Ben, why do you have an Eevee?", I asked him, "Because I want him to evolve into an Umbreon" Ben said, I understand why he would want an Umbreon, they are the most badass of Eeveelutions, in a matter of minutes we spotted a sign *Celadon City 10 minutes by walking, 5 by Bike* "Nice we're almost there" I was relieved by this, we had been walking for ages and my feet were acking, "D'you guys wanna eat something?" Ben asked we looked at him and he took out sandwiches and pokemon food he stored without us knowing, "Yeah, I'm starving" I said, I really was, and my Nidoran, in fact I'm pretty sure I heard his stomach grumble halfway through the trip, so Nido was pleased with that idea.

 **After Lunch**

"Hooh, that was good, you definitely know how I like my Chicken sandwiches" I said with glee, we set off after a few minutes, and now that we're full, we'll have plenty of energy to get to celadon. About to minutes later we heard a strange noise, "Go pidgey!" one trainer yelled out, "You to, Feathers!" Another one yelled, "And you beakey!" shouted the last trainer and before we knew it, there were three pidgeys ready to attack us, "Hahahahahahahahahahahah!" the three of us laughed out, "They have pidgey's! Haha" we mocked the trainers were like 8 years old and had level 2 pidgey's, "Hey stop making fun of us, we worked hard to get these!" one of them shouted at us, and that made us laugh even more, how do you work hard to catch a pidgey? "Hahahaha, they worked hard on it, how?" we laughed out, "Ok, enough fun and games, Nido, kick there asses!", "Nidoran!", "Ok, Nido use Poison point!" with that the pidgey was hit poisoned then fainted, "Nice job Nido!", "No Feathers!", "Ok Ben, your turn!" I shouted to him, he nodded and sent out his Eevee, "Go Eevee!", "Eevee", "Ok Eevee, use headbutt!" "Eevee!" said the Pokemon as his head collided with the pidgey, and seeing how Bens pokemon was like a level 25, and the kids was a level 2, it fainted the Pidgey in one hit, "Not you as well Beakey!", "Haha, ok Tyler, finish em'" Ben said toward Tyler, "Go Sandshrew!" Shouted Tyler "Sandshrew", "Ok Sandshrew, use Rollout!" "Sandshrew!" Said the Pokemon as he curled up in a ball and wacked the pidgey, "No Pidgey!, how? Ground doesn't affect flying types!", "Hey wow, the kid actually knows something" I said mockingly (You know, cuz Team Rocket) "Well genius, Rollout is a rock type move" Tyler said leaving the three 8 year olds rushing to a Pokemon Center.

After the battle we eventually made it to Celadon City, "Wow, time flies when you walk after kicking someones ass" I said, after that comment we headed towards the arcade, we went in and saw the Grunt, "Excuse, are you the guy who gives us our uniforms?" We asked, "Depends, who's asking?" The grunt said being suspicious of our presence, "Ah of course, I'm Morgan, this is Ben and Tyler" I said his suspician lowered after, "So, you're the new recruits, go on in, oh and heres your uniform" we said our thanks and went in as he directed us to Giovanni's office, "Sir, the new recruits are here" Said the grunt, "Excellent, no need for introductions I know who you are, and now about your first mission..."

 **Cliff hanger, Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, Fav, Follow and review, will be much appreciated, Tally ho!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello, welcome to the world of the third chapter of this story, enjoy!**

"You must go to mt. moon, there you must find Pokemon fossils, they are a great value and I want them", "Yes sir" we said as we headed out of the office, I've never been to Mt. Moon so I was pretty excited about going there, Ben was just happy that we we'rent on guard duty, and tyler was also happy, apperantly Tyler had been to Mt. Moon before and he noticed there were a lot of trainers, so he was happy because he could have a chance to evolve his sandshrew. We were about halfway to Mt. Moon when our feet started acking, "Hey guys, why dont we rest for a bit?" I suggested, "Yeah I could do with a sit down", "Same", we all sat down and I just started some small talk, "So guys, you excited for Mt. Moon?", I asked them, "Hell yeah, I get a chance to evolve Sandshrew!", "Im pretty excited too, if we pull this off, we might get a promotion straight away" Ben raised a good point, Getting a promotion staright away would bloody amazing, "I'm the same as Tyler, I'd love to see Nido evolve", About ten minutes later we arrived at Mt. Moon, "Ok Ben, you go search for the fossils, I'll search for anything of value, Tyler you go train up Sandshrew" They both nodded and we headed in (That's what she said :3) I went forward, Ben went left, and Tyler went right, I was searching for valuable items like a moonstone, or a rare Pokemon like a Pikachu or Clefairy, I was searching for about 5 minutes until I got jumped by a Pokemon, it was a Pikachu (I know a Pikachu in Mt. Moon, im so villainous) "Ok Nido, this is a rare pokemon so we need to catch it and give it to the Boss, ok?", "Nido, Nidoran", "Good, Nido use Poison sting", "Nidooooran!" said nido as he stung Pikachu with a poison... thing, Now pikachu was poisoned and low health, I threw a Pokeball at it *Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Ding* I got it, Now I'll find Ben and help him with his search, on the way there I also managed to find a moonstone, I could just taste that promotion. I eventually found Ben and helped him search, "Did you find them yet?" I asked, "No, did you find anything on your search?" He asked me, "I found a Moonstone and a Pikachu" I said to him, "Nice, those are pretty rare, promotion here we come am I right?" he said, "Oh yeah, I can taste it, Hey I found the fossils", I said, Ben walked up to me, "Nice, we better go find Tyler and leave", "Sounds good to me" and with that we left, it didn't take us long to find Tyler, he was battling with a hiker, it took about 5 minutes for him to finish the battle, but it was worth, I could tell his Sandshrew had leveled up, we exited Mt. Moon and headed off for Celadon City once again.

We made it to Celadon City, I should fill you up with what happened after the first paragraph, so we had a few battles with other trainers (Mainly officers) and My Nidoran evolved into a Nidorino and Tyler's Sandshrew eveolved into Sandslash, I also managed to catch a poliwag, and I'm buying a water stone right now, "Hey get out, Team Rocket isn't allowed in here!", "Will you relax, I'm only buying a waterstone" I said trying to calm him down, "Yeah then your gonna steal our money!", "Listen im just here to buy stuff, I have my own money here" I said, he did calm down but was still a little suspicious, "Ok... £1500 then please", He said, "Here you go" I handed him the money and he handed me the stone, Ben and Tyler were waiting outside because they already finished shopping, after that we headed to Giovanni's office.

 **At the Office**

"Ah excellent, you've brought me the fossils and some other rare items, you guys are good" hearing those words come out of Giovanni's mouth was a huge shock, "Infact, I'm giving you a promotion!, you get payed double now, and here take these" Giovanni handed us some Great Balls and some Potions, we get payed quite a bit, but now double, that's amazing, "Now for your second mission...".

 **Cliff hanger... Again, Fav, Follow oh you know the rest, Tally ho!**


End file.
